The SIR provided 13C, "N DNA; 50mg Due to their ability ot specifically recognize targeted sequences through Watson-Crick base pairing, anti-sese NDA/RNA have been shown to be an effective tool in distrpting the life cycle of a virus. Recently it has been shown that the incorporationo f catalytic RNA species derived from small plant pathogenic RNA's further enhanced the therapeutic ability of anti-sense oligonucleotides by overcoming its stoichiometrical requirement. We are studying the abortive complex between a 30-mer ribozyme and a 17-mer DNA analog of HIV- I GAG-RNA. Using uniformly labeled DNA we will employ 3 and 4-D NMR techniques to determine the structure.